See you in the Pits Lilith!
by MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams
Summary: Bella is left in the care of her Uncle Charlie. She has recently dug herself out of her grave for the fourth time in five years. A single Emmett catches her eye. *On Hiatus Temporialy*
1. Prologue

**Preview for See you in the Pits!**

_Find the Lazarus rising reference! _

I was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. I had just dug myself out of my own grave again. It's not my fault I have been to hell four times in the last five years. I had been a hell hound's chew toy. I pulled a Dean and got ripped apart by a hell hound. But here I sit in one piece. I didn't look like a thriller video reject.

I missed my brothers. I was abandoned by them they simply dropped me at my Uncle Charlie's. Uncle Bobby visited once in a while, Castiel and Ruby too. Sam called and said he left Dean and Dad and went to Stanford. I visited him every weekend or he visited me. Dean avoided us like the plague. I knew for a fact he missed us. I shook my head and the memory left me. Uncle Charlie was always the one I hunted with. Until I met _them. _Carlisle was the only one I could trust with my secret.

Carlisle was a hunter in his human years. He saw the pentagram tattoo on the back of my neck. He showed me his. He had started hunting with me on the weekends. The tattoo reactivated when it met another hunter. I reactivated Carlisle's tattoo. Of course Alice panicked when Carlisle's future disappeared. I said maybe because he is intertwined with me, because our weekends as father/daughter. No one knew what we really did on the weekends. I did during the summer with my brother while he finished law school.

I haven't seen my father in a very long time. I knew by now that the family knew our secret. I slapped money on the counter and walked out. I found my car at Uncle Bobby's. His place was ransacked. I grabbed my keys and salt rounds and left for Forks. That is where I was now. The only bar in Forks.

I hopped in my car and blasted AC/DC. I pulled into Uncle Charlie's and hopped out. I parked behind his cruiser. The light from the porch lit up the walk. I took the steps two at a time. I knocked on the door and a wrecked Charlie answered. He backed up slowly with a surprised look. I stepped through the doorway and said "Surprise!" He muttered "How…. I don't…..know" I nodded and said I don't either.

PREVIEW OF MY NEW STORY 2


	2. Cullen Reunion

"I'm not a shifter" I said as I sliced my skin with a silver knife. "Nor am I a demon." I said splashing myself with holy water. "Bells?" Charlie choked out. I nodded and was ambushed with a hug. Tears hit my shoulder. I tightened my hug. Then I heard a woman's voice, I recongized. "Charlie who is this?" I released Charlie and looked at the woman. She gasped "Baby girl?" "Ellen?" I was pulled into a hug. "Ellie, I thought you died in the roadhouse fire with Ash and the others." She shook her head no. "I was getting peanuts. When did you bust out?" I shrugged. "I don't remember anything after pulling a dean and being a chew toy and blacking out. Until this morning that is. I dug myself out my grave again." I recieved chuckles on the last thing.

"How is everyone?" Charlie and Ellen looked grim. "They all separated after the news of your death. Carlisle even came back after hearing of it. Bobby refuses to take our calls and to leave his house. The boys turned off their phones." I stuck my hand out for a phone. They looked at me confused. "Phone." Charlie handed me his wireless phone. Dialing the number for the phone company, I waited. "Hi, my brothers have phones with you guys. And being the idiots they are, they lost them. Can you turn the GPS on?" The woman on the other said "Of course. Just give me the name and the last four digits of the social security." "Will Fredicks 4543, and Jake Anthony, 4542." "Now they should be on." "Thanks, one more my uncle. Hank Johns, 4345." "Ok, now they're all on."

"Thank You. Have a nice day. Good-bye." Then the phone clicked off. Charlie and Ellen looked at me amazed. "How did you know they would use those names? I didn't have any idea about that." I giggled and went to find my computer. "What don't I know about those morons?" They laughed at my statement. I looked up Archway mobile. "Here we go. Bobby is in Michigan, Dean is in Michigan and so is Sam." The laughter stopped. "Right where, I popped up." "Right where you were killed." Charlie looked confused and surprised. Ellen just looked flat out confused. "I need to find them." Charlie put a hand on my shoulder. "I know baby girl. I know."

Ellen interrupted. "I have no idea what you two are going on about." "Do you know where I just came from Ellen?" She shook her head no. "Hell for the last year. Which down there is about 120 years." They looked at me with tears in their eyes. I continued, they needed to know. "I spent the whole time on the rack. Day after day I was tortured by Alastair. At the end of each day, I was put back together and given the same deal. If I wanted off I had to torture people. I didn't want that. So I refused him everytime." I was crying by the time I finished. "I thought of all of you. That is what kept me alive all of the years." I broke down after that.

But I couldn't help it. It was true. Carlisle, Bobby, Dean, Sam, Cas, Ellen, Charlie they all kept me alive. Charlie and Ellen wrapped me into a hug. I cried into their shoulders. Then I noticed a man in a trench coat behind them. They released me and turned. "Cas?" He was crying as well. "Princess? My princess?" I nodded and jumped into his out stretched arms. He crowed "Princess. Mi princessa." I hugged him to me tight. "I missed you so much Cas. Which one of your friends pulled me out?" He shrugged and said "I believe it was Matthew Evenson." I gasped.

"Esme's son." He nodded. I hopped up. "I need to see Carlisle and the wolves." Charlie nodded and handed me my keys to my Ducati. "You look like you need to make a scene." I chuckled and nodded. "Of course I do. It's me you're talking about." Again they laugh at me. I huffed and grabbed my helmet heading out. "Cas, you sticking around?" He nodded. "Good. I'll be back in the morning." I hopped on my bike. Sliding my helmet over my head, I started it up. Waving to the three people on the porch, I started towards the Cullen Place.

Half hour, later I was going up the driveway. I noticed the Mercedes and Jeep were the only cars in the driveway. I parked next to the Mercedes. I turned my bike off, took off my helmet and hopped off. I pocketed my keys as I walked toward the door,  
and I swallowed and knocked. Emmett answered. "Hello. Oh my god." He backed up with his hand over his mouth, his eyes glazed over. "Hey Grizz." He turned and called upstairs. "Carlisle! Come down here!" I saw him come to the top of the stairs. "yes?"  
I looked up.

"Hi Carlisle. You miss me?"

AN: The big reunion in the next chapter! Bobby, Dean and Sam's reunion follow. 


	3. Don't screw with a Winchester

He ran down the stairs. Tears in his eyes, he could never shed. "My baby girl. My baby." He wailed. I was swept into his arms and held tightly. I cried into his shoulder. "I missed you Daddy." Emmett looked unsure of himself. I gestured for him to join us. "Hey easy on the ribs. I'm still sore." They loosened their hold. "Come sit, little one." I followed Emmett into the living room, Carlisle close behind. Carlisle sat down and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into his chest. Emmett sat beside us. I took a deep breath.

"Do you want to know where I have been?" They nodded. "Hell." Carlisle gasped. Emmett looked confused. Carlisle choked out "How long?" I swallowed a shaky breath. "I spent the last year in hell. So in hell thats about 120 years down there. I spent every damn day on the rack. Being tortured repeatedly, then at the end of the day, I was put back together and given the same deal. If I wanted off, I had to torture. I didn't want to be a monster. Every single day, I got the same and I denied it for the last 120 years." I broke down. I felt tears running down Carlisle's face. I dried my tears. Took Emmett's hand in mine and took a breath.

"Thoughts of you guys kept me going and alive." Their hold on me tightened. I relayed everything that I could remember in the past year. "Where is everyone?" They looked at each other. "Rose and Edward are on their honeymoon." I growled at Emmett's sad look. "Esme, Alice and Jasper disappeared. We haven't seen them in a few months." Emmett noticed the look on my face and quirked his eyebrow. "I'm pissed at Rosalie for leaving you Em. She doesn't know what she is missing. She left the sweetest, funniest, more caring and good-looking guy, I have ever met." I said as I pulled him into my arms. He broke down into sobs.

I sat on the couch beside Carlisle. Emmett rested his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. He let out a pur.  
Carlisle and I chuckled and Emmett pouted. I drifted to sleep. I felt someone pick me up and despoit me in a bed. I woke the next morning around 8:30. Jasper would be pleased to know I ended Maria. I changed my shirt and jeans, that I had left in my trunk. I slid my boots back on my feet and plopped my stetson back on. I grabbed my duffle and slid down the banister.

Then I heard a scream. I grabbed Angel's knife, she gave me and the colt and ran for the kitchen. I crept into my kitchen, and saw Uriel standing over heavily injured Emmett and Carlisle. I pulled out the knife and put my finger to my lips to shush them. Glass littered the floor from the windows, that Carlisle was thrown through. I crept to behind Uriel. I whispered into his ear. "Don't touch my family and screw with a Winchester!" Then I stuck the knife through the back of his neck. A light leaked through his eyes and he disappeared.

Dean said that only angels can kill angels. He was wrong. My knife is made of angel's grace. I can kill anything with that, and the colt has grace bullets. I rushed to Carlisle's side. Cradling his head in my lap, "Daddy? Can you hear me Daddy?" He let out a groan. I called for Cas. "Cas!!! Castiel!! Get your angel butt down here." Then he popped in. He ran over to my side. "What the hell happened here?" I glared at him. "Freakin Uriel happened. You left him alone and he tried to kill my family." He looked ashamed. I gestured to Carlisle. "Please heal him Cas. He's my only father left."

Castiel nodded and waved his hand over Carlisle's limp body. He whispered "Sorry" and healed Emmett. I heard a groan from my lap. I looked down. I brushed his golden locks out of his eyes. "Daddy?" His eyes opened. "Oh thank god your ok!" He tried sitting up and I helped him to the couch. "What happened?" He croaked. "Uriel tried to kill you." I noticed his orange eyes.  
"Hold on." I grabbed my bow and arrows, and ran to the woods. I'm hunting for them. I shot a couple of deer and dragged into Carlisle and I had a few for Emmett.

I set the deer at his feet. He drank from them eagerly. Then ran for the woods to continue the hunt. Emmett groaned. I ran over to him and cradled his head in my lap. I felt like I didnt have anyone else. I lost my reason to live. Like my heart was gone. Then I realized, I love Emmett. This is what Marcus meant. I would find him. I saved Didyme from Aro years back and exocised the demon in him. (Work with me, I want Didyme in my story) Plus Aro owes a new car. Hello vintage shelby. That would make even Dean drool.

I was crying by then. Emmett started to stir as Carlisle ran back through the door with a bear and ran back out to finish his hunt. Emmett groaned and asked "What the hell just happened?" I rejoiced that my mate is alive. He didn't know that yet. "Uriel tried to kill you. But I killed him instead." He smiled weakly. "That's my girl." I chuckled and helped him up to drink the deers and bear. He finished and ran for the woods. I grabbed a broom and started in on the glass. I finished on the glass and ordered new windows. When I hung up the phone, I was sucked into a vision.

*Vision*

Esme, Alice, and Jasper were sitting in the farthest corner of my Uncle's panic room. I saw Alastair standing in the center. I noticed that the devil's trap was broken and their clothing was ripped.

*Vision Ends*

I dropped everything I was doing. I grabbed my duffle of weapons. Running out the door I left a note on the front counter. It read.... Dad + Em,

I'm sorry for leaving. Dad, you should remember I told you about the visions. I saw one of Momma, Alice and Jazz. I know where they are. We'll be together again soon. I will see you soon. I love you. I will bring Esme, Jasper and Ali. Back with me.

Bella Winchester

I ran out the door and threw my bag in my trunk. I drove down the drive and headed to Uncle Bobby's. I pulled in the driveway, close to the back of the property. I covered my car with a tarp. I grabbed Ruby's knife tucked it into my boot. Tucking the colt into my belt, I grabbed the bag of blood. Throwing it on my back, I crept into the house. I pulled out the colt and had it by my side. Then I noticed the basenment door open. I crept over and heard a voice, I never wanted to hear again.

I walked down the stairs. I saw Alastair standing in the center of the panic room. I noticed Jasper standing in front of Esme and Alice. They were cowering in the corner of the room. The Devil's Trap is broken. I grabbed Ruby's Knife and crept into the room. I snuck up behind Alastair and poised the knife ready to strike. Before doing so, I whispered in his ear, "I have two things to say. 1. I thought I told you not to ever touch my family again you bastard. 2. Don't piss off a Winchester." I stabbed the knife into him and he went back into the pit. I pulled the bag off my back and opened. "I have bear, deer,mountain lion and moose." "Mountain lion." I tossed the bottle to Jasper.

"Bear." To Alice and Esme. I zipped the bag back on my back. We were all standing by. I pulled Esme into a hug, whispering in her ear, "I missed you Momma." She let out a sob and tightened her hold. She eventually released me into Alice and Jasper's hold. "Thank you Bellsy." I chuckled and said "You're very welcome Ali-cat." She grinned at the nickname and released me. I hadn't seen Jasper since the faithful accident. I tightened my hold and whispered "I forgive you." He looked at me, like I was a little crazy. "How? Could you be, I tried to kill you?"

I looked at him again and he looked like he would be crying. "Major for God's Sake. You're an empath. You felt everyone else's bloodlust. For the last time it wasn't your fault." He looked at me with happiness and relief. He nearly collapsed with sobs. I ran my hands through his curls. He calmed down some and I passed him to Alice. She looked at me with thanks in her eyes. "Now we have to move. I saw a motel down the road. I grabbed some clothes for you before I left. You all need to shower." They looked at each other and nodded. "I have a pair of leggings, with a yellow tunic, with a white belt. A chanel bag, and jimmy choo white stilettos for Alice." She nodded pleased. "I taught you well." I chuckled and nodded.

"For Jasper, I have a pair of faded jeans, button up white shirt with a black vest. For shoes... Alice don't kill me." She looked as scared as I felt. "For shoes, a pair of black cowboy boots. And a black stetson." Alice looked murderous. Esme caught it and took Alice away to talk. Jasper looked giddy. He pulled me into a hug and whispered "Thank You." I nodded and "De nada." He released me.

I stood chatting with Jasper as Alice and Esme came back. "Momma, you want to know what I have for you?" She nodded. "Hope, you don't mind it's different from what you'd wear." She nodded and gestured to continue. "A pair of black jeans, with a pink chanel polo, and a white hoodie. For shoes black gucci boots and a chanel bag." Alice looked pleased. I swallowed. "Bell can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded and followed Alice away from Esme and Jasper. She began. "Look, Bella. I'm not pleased with the choices for Jasper. But I love your choices for me and Esme. I don't want to see Jasper in cowboy boots. Its not him." I froze and I was pretty angry with that.

I was gesturing wildly with my hands. "Mary Alice Brandon! How can you say that? He's a Texan! Cowboy boots are from his origin. He can't ever live there again so at least let him have one thing. You don't control him or own him! He doesn't have much left from his origins and Dammit Alice I'm not letting you take that away from him. He's my brother and if he won't do anything to show his displeasure of the loafers, you usually have him in." I was fuming by the time I was done. Alice looked dumbstruck. I turned and walked away. "Momma, she is sitting with you and Jasper, you're in the front."

They nodded. "Oh and I refuse to talk to Alice." Alice looked at me upset and I completely ignored her. I opened the trunk and dumped my bag in. I slammed it shut. I shoved my i-Phone in my pocket. I planned to call Daddy (Carlisle). When I got in the driver's seat. Everyone was already in. I turned the key and listened to the sounds AC/DC come out of the speakers. I pulled out of Bobby's driveway for the 30 minute drive to the Motel. I got two rooms with 2 showers. I paid with my card with the Alias 'Temprance Antilles'.

I grabbed the set of keys. Gave one to Jasper and two for Esme. She gave one to Alice and I kept one. I headed over to my car and grabbed the duffles of clothes. I handed one to Jasper, and he took it and went to shower. I handed Esme hers and Alice's. I left the room to find mine. It was next door. I went in and collapsed on the bed and blackness over took me. I woke hours later to the phone ringing. It was Charlie. "Hey Charlie." 


	4. Bella's Epiphany

"B where are you? Carlisle called me in a panic wondering where the heck you are." I wrote a note explaining this. "I'm in a motel room 30 minutes from Bobby's." I heard a sigh of relief. "Why are you there?" "I saw where Alice, Jasper and Esme were. Alastair got to them." "Oh thank god. Carlisle come here." I heard the phone shift people. "Baby girl. Are you ok?" "I'm fine Daddy. I found Mom, Ali and Jazz." Then I heard a click of buttons. "I put you on speaker. Ok? I have several people would like to talk to you."

I heard several voices talking at once. "Hold it. One at a time" Then there was silence. Emmett's voice came over the line. "Sweetheart, when are you coming home?" "Soon darling soon." Jasper came in the door. "Hold on. I'm putting you on speaker." I heard a chorus of yes. "Jasper say hi to dad and em." He chuckled and shouted "Hey Guys!" Mom came in through the door adjoining our rooms when she heard Dad's voice. "Carlisle, darling?" I heard a hopeful dad's voice come over the speaker. "Essie. Thank god you're ok." I laughed and said "Dad, just call on her phone. "I'm going too. Come soon darlings and Jazz. I love you."

I looked up to see Jasper with a pout. It was only Emmett on the line. "Emmett darling. No need to worry. I'll have everyone back in one piece." I stressed everyone. Meaning I was going to come home in one piece. "I know darling. It's just that I'm worried." "No need to be." "I know. Dad is tearing down my mental defenses." I nodded and hmmmmed. "I'm handing you over to Jasper. Human needs to sleep. I'll call you when I get up. See you soon Em." "Ok sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon." I wordlessly handed the phone over to Jasper and he left to give me some peace.

I pulled out my lap top to check my email. My sign in was DeanandSamslittlesis. I clicked on my inbox. It only held five emails. One each from Bobby, Dean, Sam, Emmett and Carlisle. I clicked on Bobby's first.

Dear Baby girl, I recieved the call from Charlie. I love you so much sweetheart. Don't forget your dear old uncle, will you. If you get upstairs, put a good word in for us will you? I Love you baby girl. I don't know if you will even reply to this email since you moved downstairs. I called your brothers as you wanted. I love you and miss you. The boys are wrecked. Sam hasn't been around in 12 months. Merry Christmas. I haven't heard from Dean either. He stops in every now and again. I love you sweetheart. I really do. Take care your parents if you see them.

Love Uncle Bobby

I was crying as I read it. Now for Carlisle's.

Mia stella,

I love you sweetheart. I was heartbroken when Charlie told me you were killed. I barely did anything. Reminded me of Edward's reaction to leaving you. I'm trying to stay together for the family. I miss you sweetheart. Take care of JOhn and Mary for me, will you? I love you darling.

Te amo mia stella.

Love Dad

I was bawling. Then on to Dean's. I knew to grab the tissue box.

Angel,

What am I going to do without you? Sammy and I have split into we kill who sent those hellhounds on you. I love you little sis. See you on the flip side.

Dean

I clicked on Sam's. Dean didn't make me cry. I know Sam's will.

Mi Sorella, (Sam and I can speak Italian. It pisses Dean off.)

te amo mi sorella. As dean said in his email, we have indeed split until we kill who sent those hellhounds on you. Don't worry about us big sis (by 3 minutes!) we call each other when we need the help or are on a trail. I haven't talked to Dean in 6 months though. Merry Christmas LIttle one! Take care mom and dad for us. Dean misses his rock and roll partner. I even started listening to Metallica. The roadhouse burnt down 4 months ago. Take care of Ash and Ellen for us will you?

Te amo Mia Stella.

Your fratellino, Sam

I was crying. They didn't know Ellen was alive. I missed Ash. He was a great drinking buddy. Last but not least Em's.

Angel,

Rosie left me. She apparently is 'in love' with Edward now. I'm now a single bachelor. You dating anyone. Jasper cornered me the other day and said you love someone. I nodded. "Who?" "Bella." He smiled and said you would be good for her Em. I thanked him for that. He has been on my side the whole time. It's the truth Bella I love you so much. When Charlie called and said you had died. I was on the next flight to Italy. Alice stopped me in time. I have to thank her for keeping me sane. I wasn't whole without you. I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest. I was going to join you in time.

Te amo my darling,

Emmett

He loves me! Emmett loves me. I was positively euphoric at that email. I jumped up and started dancing. I loved him so much. I went and knocked on the door to Alice's room. She answered and I pulled her into a hug. I whispered in her ear "Thank you for saving him and I'm sorry." She grinned and said "You're forgiven and you are right. Jasper's hertiage is in those boots." I grinned. Jasper came in the door smiling. He said pointedly at me "You're in love." I smiled and said "That I am." "I love the emotions in this room. The perfect empath's paradise." We laughed and he said "You are perfect for Em." I nodded in agreement. "Alright bags in the trunk. We are heading back. They mock saluted me. "Now!" Esme came into my room as I was packing up. I had a smile on my face. "It's a boy." She said pointedly. I nodded. "A certain son of mine." I nodded. "Emmett" I smiled even bigger. She giggled.

I picked my bags. Tossing her the room keys "Go checkout please Mom." She nodded and I went to my car to find Jazz, and Alice making out on the hood. "Hey break it up! No swapping spit on my car please!" They pulled apart. Esme came over and said "All checked out." I nodded my thanks. "Jasper and Alice in the back. Mom in the front. I want to able to talk to someone, who won't be making goo goo eyes at their mate in the mirror!" They laughed and climbed in the back. I slide the seat back into place and Mom climbed. I slid over the hood and climbed into the driver's side.

I sent Uncle Charlie a text 'Tell everyone we just left the motel be home in thirteen hours! -HellsBells xxx' Then climbed in the car. I started it and my phone signaled that I had a text. 'Great! See you soon B. -CS.' I pulled out on the interstate. "Now we are in route back home!" Cheers of relief and happiness rang through the car. I wanted to be home with my dad, brothers and my Emmett..... 13 hours to go.... 


	5. Uncle Bobby's Reunion,finding a friend

Six hours into the home trip, I switched with Mom to get some shut eye. Then I woke up with three hours to go. We were pulling into a gas station. I hopped out as we stopped taking my duffle with me. "I'm changing clothes, I yelled over my shoulder. Once in the bathroom, I opened up duffle. It was freakin cold out so I went jeans. My outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, with a pair of black high heeled boots. For a shirt. I threw on a wife beater of Sam's and a button up that was Dean's. I had a battery operated curling iron thank god. I curled it into ringlets. Plopping my stetson on, I picked up my bag and headed back out.

Upon reaching the car, I threw my bag in the trunk. Slamming the trunk shut, I pulled out my iPhone,my dad insisted on getting me. I texted my uncle. 'Ten hours down three to go. See ya'll soon. -HellsBells' Two minutes later it beeped. He replied 'Great, hurry up. Carlisle and Emmett are wearing holes in the floor-CS' I giggled. Jasper, Alice and Esme turned and looked at me funny. "Carlisle and Emmett are pacing holes in the floor." They started laughing.

I slid into the driver's seat. "Three hours!!!" "Wooo!" I laughed. As we drove into Washington, Ali and me were singing along with the radio. Jasper was recording it. I switched to my mix CD. Rent rang through first. We all took parts singing La Vie Boheme(check it out. it's an awesome song.) Jasper continued recording our songs. I had all sorts of songs on this CD.  
Ranging from country to 80s rock and roll. I noticed we passed the Welcome to Seattle sign. At a red light I texted Uncle Charlie, 'Just rolled into Seattle. 1 hour!-HellsBells ;P'It rang.

"Mom can you answer that and put it on speaker?" She nodded and did it. "Hey Uncle Charlie." "Hey Babygirl." "What's up? How is everyone?" "Nothing's up. Everyone is anxious, and excited. Emmett is fidgety." The car rang with laughter. "Dad at work?" "Yup. I had Cas pop him there." Then I was pissed. "Uncle, Cas is supposed to be finding Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby!" "Oh, I know. I'm looking at Bobby, right now. Dean and Sam are driving here." I let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, tell everyone see you in 20 minutes. As in I'll drop Esme off at the hospital first and then come there." "Got it. Bye sweetheart." "Bye Unca C" I hung up and said "Ok. Mom we'll be dropping you off first. Sit on his trunk and then go have your fun. Meet everyone else back at the house."

She nodded and hopped out as I rolled into a parking spot beside Dad's car. I yelled "Have fun!" as we sped away. Jasper hopped in the front. Alice pouted but then cracked up laughing. Soon laughter filled the car. Ten minutes later we were pulling into the Cullen's drive. I smelt sulfur. I grabbed Ruby's knife sliding it in my boot. Loaded the colt and said "  
Stay behind me or get the hell out, Find Dad." Jasper and Alice took off for the hospital. I crept up toward the house, with the colt by my side.

Upon reaching the door, I let go of the safety and the smell got stronger. I slid in the door inch by inch, trying not to alert Alastair and his minions. I swear I already killed this Bastard. I stood in the doorway to the living room where, he was holding them. "For the last time Alastair, leave my family alone!" I aimed the colt directly into his head and shot. He was finally dead, I hoped. "Cas! Get your angel self down here!" Castiel popped in two seconds later. He followed my unspoken command. "Alastair got to them." He nodded.

"We intercepted him on his way back down." He rose and pulled me into a hug. "You scared us, Princessa." "Me siento" He looked stunned. "I thought you could only speak Italian." I giggled. "I can. But also Spanish." He smiled and said "I'll pop back in later." I nodded and Cas kissed my forehead and popped out. I heard the door slam open. Dad, Momma, Jasper and Ali ran in. Dad took one look at me, with Emmett's head in my lap and sighed. "Thank God, ya'll are alright." Jasper let out.  
Pulling me into a hug. I changed into Doctor mode. I forgot. I never told anyone, why I was gone for those 8 years. I went to medical school.

Followed, my fathers' foot steps, hunter and doctor. "Dad, come take a look at Emmett and Charlie. I'll handle Bobby." Dad looked at me funny. "Nice to you I'm Dr. Bella Winchester." A huge grin spread over his face. "Well, Dr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Cullen. When did you attend school and where?" "Havard, 4 years ago. I had all A's in all my schools over the years, I skipped a few grades. I'm 23. Went through havard at 16." Dad gasped. "So then you're Temperance Antilles?" I nodded. "An alias." He nodded, I've had a few of those." I heard groans coming from Bobby and Charlie.

We had since moved them to a guest room. Emmett was moved into his room. He was weak and going to be thristy. I moved back to my spot between, my other father figures on the bed. Sammy followed Uncle Charlie in law. Uncle Bobby opened his eyes first.  
I asked softly "Unca B?" He nodded. Then his eyes widened, "Hells Bells?" I smiled sadly and nodded. He sat up and pulled me into a hug. I felt tears leak into my hair. I snuggled into his chest. Uncle Bobby murmured, "I missed you so much B." "I missed you too Unca B. I missed you too."

I heard Uncle Charlie moan. But there were no signs of Uncle moving. I stayed snuggled into Bobby, when I heard Dad call "B!  
Ellen's awake. In the room down the hall." I kissed Uncle Bobby's cheek and hopped off the bed. "What to come?" He shook his head. "I'm catching up on my sleep. You're actually alive." I smiled sadly and said "use the room beside mine to the right. Go up the stairs and take a left. The last two in the hallway." He nodded and pulled me into a hug. Before parting ways. Bobby headed to my room. I headed to Ellen. I reached Ellen's door and knocked.

I heard a soft "Come in!" I poked my head in the door asking "Can I come in?" Ellen nodded and said "Of course." I came shutting the door behind me. She patted the spot on the bed beside her. I came over and climbed on the bed, snuggling into her side. Ellen ran her fingers through my long curls. I purred. She let a laugh. I stayed snuggled into Ellen's side until she drifted to sleep. I quietly moved off the bed, after she fell asleep. I walked down to the kitchen.

I arrived in the kitchen to find one of my best friends. Nicole. My sister from another mister. I stood in the doorway and gasped "Nico?" She turned and saw me gasping herself. "Bitty Bell?" I nodded tears coming out of my eyes. Then I was tackled into a hug. "Nicole! I missed you so much!" I giggled hugging her to me. "I missed you Bitty B." "I thought you were killed in the fire with Ash." She shook her head as she helped me up.

I heard gasps come from behind us. I turned and there stood......

A/N: A cliff hanger! I dont own Nicole. She is one of our fellow authors, here on FF, Navygirl14.

Can you guess who entered behind Bella and Nicole????

The first one to guess will be mentioned in the next chapter!!! 


End file.
